Long Time No See: Jiraiya Returns!
Name: *'Episode Number:' Naruto Episode 53 *'Original Airdate:' October 8, 2003 *'English Airdate:' September 30, 2006 *'Arc:' Chunin Exam Arc *'Characters Starred:' Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya, and Ebisu. Sypnosis of Last Episode This episode is the first episode of Season 3, the Final Chunin Exam. Last episode began on a hospital where Naruto meets Kakashi for training, but gets Ebisu instead. They talk about chakra control in which Naruto is the worst on it. They then go to a hot spring in where Naruto was training with Ebisu on water walking. Ebisu then looks behind him, to see a white-haired person peeking at the girl's bathroom. He tries to attack him but fails in an attempt as the white-haired person knocked him out with a toad. The last episode was: Ebisu Returns: Naruto's Toughest Training Yet! Plot This Episode starts off when Naruto looks at his fallen sensei, trying to test out to see that if he fainted or not, he uses One Thousand Years of Death at Ebisu. To Naruto’s certainty, Ebisu didn’t move an inch. Angry, Naruto then demands explanation of who the white-haired guy was, who took out his sensei. After his motto of saying that he was the greatest ninja of the Sannin, and the mountain toad sage, he announced himself as Jiraiya! Calling him a pervy sage, Naruto then asks of what he was doing here. Jiraiya then says that he was a novelist, coming here for research. He pulls out a book from his clothes and from there was Icha Icha Paradise. After one second looking, Naruto immediately knows of where the book was. He then has a thought in which it shows Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise and he was red-faced (although his mask covered). Jiraya was then amazed of how popular the book was already, and asks Naruto about it. He only gets criticism from it as Naruto says that it was a junky book. After that, Naruto demanded training from him. Jiraiya immediately refuses and he walks pass Naruto. Knowing that he had to get him as a sensei, he tried to convince by saying that he likes his books, or that he was amazing, but to his prevail, none of it worked. Jiraiya then used some wind-jutsu that covered around him like a tornado and Jiraiya jumped away from building to building. Seeing how cool he is, Naruto definitely wanted him as a teacher. The scene changes as Naruto was looking around for the “pervy sage”. Naruto then hears him inside a woman’s bath. Inside the bath, a slap is immediately heard. A woman comes out, and Jiraiya comes out too, with a red hand mark on his right cheek. He starts questioning the woman, in which she eventually got tired from him and slapped Jiraiya again in the other cheek, which also turned red, and abruptly leaves. Naruto then says behind them that he sucks at this. Naruto then shouts out insults at him about how much of a pervert he is. Embarrassed from everyone, Jiraiya picks up Naruto and puts him in a barrel. He put on the cap for it and put heavy rocks on it to trap him. He then leaves with a laugh. The scene change into the woods, as Jiraiya was smoking leaning on the log, looking out to the clouds. In his imagination, the clouds take up a form of a beautiful, nude lady giving him a wink. This process went through three times, and Jiraiya feels a lot giddier. Out of nowhere, shurikens were thrown at him. At the last second, Jiraiya immediately dodges it and goes behind the log. Naruto then comes and looks behind the log, only to see a doll monkey. Realizing it was a Substitution Jutsu, Naruto goes out to the other direction to find Jiraiya. The doll monkey transforms back to Jiraiya, saying that he fooled Naruto. Behind the log, Naruto comes up behind the log saying that he wasn’t stupid. The scene changes, with Jiraiya and Naruto sitting on a bench. Naruto asks if he could train him, Jiraiya says he will, under a deal. He says that he needs to find a big on the top and a small on the bottom. Naruto immediately knows what he was talking about, runs from the bench to go get what Jiraiya demands from him. Jiraiya waits for a few seconds and sees two cute ladies. Saying that they didn’t sign a contract, he goes following the two ladies. The scene changes at a rest place, where Jiraiya jokes with the two ladies. Naruto immediately comes up with a giant watermelon in which the big was on the top and the small on the bottom. Mad, Jiraiya gets his knife, and chops into neat perfect slices in 3 second. Amazed by his skills (and hungry), Naruto eats the watermelons. Jiraiya turns into his direction where the ladies was but finds no one there. Mad by what he did, Jiraiya starts shouting at him. Ebisu then comes out of the area of where they were, but immediately jumps back when he sees Jiraiya and Naruto, realizing that the white-haired person was Jiraiya. Jiraiya gets out of seat and starts walking away, Naruto stops him and what he really demands. Jiraiya finally says that he wants a lady. Finally knowing that he wanted a lady, he shows his Sexy Jutsu at Jiraiya. After some 30 seconds at awe-looking inspiration from Jiraiya, he says that he’s got a winner. In stupidity, Naruto says that he was lame. Wanting to know of where Naruto got this, he replies that this was his Sexy Jutsu. Jiraiya then looks around, “editing” Naruto’s type. Naruto then asks if Jiraiya could train him. Jiraiya then says in one condition, to stay like that if he’s under his presence. Realizing that it was stupid, Naruto changes back into himself. Naruto then argues that he was a big senile pervert and Jiraiya finally gives in to train him. The scene changes into a river. Naruto and Jiraiya sit on the shore of the river. Jiraiya tells Naruto to try walk on water again. Naruto attempts it but falls in the river in a matter of short time. Frustrated, Naruto takes off his clothes. Jiraiya then immediately notices something. He tells Naruto to use his chakra again, Naruto uses it, and the seal of the Nine-Tailed Fox comes out. Jiraiya then explains of the seal, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal. This was set up to make the Nine-Tailed chakra slip out and mix it with Naruto’s chakra. Realizing it was the Fourth Hokage’s seal, he knew this was to protect him. The Five Prong Seal then appears from Naruto, Jiraiya immediately knows that this was the work of Orochimaru. The Five Part Seal makes the fox’s chakra and Naruto’s chakra unable to mix, making Naruto not able to control his chakra well. Jiraiya then turns his right hand behind him, and his five fingers immediately light up with chakra, showing the five Japanese words for elements (fire, wind, earth, water, and lightning). Jiraiya then tells Naruto to come closer and raise his arms higher. As Naruto does it, the chakra lights up even more on Jiraiya’s fingers. After Naruto does it, Jiraiya immediately hits Naruto where the Five Prong Seal was and shouts "Five Prong Seal Release!". Naruto flies away some feet and the Five Prong Seal dissipates from Naruto’s body. Naruto asks of why he hit him, Jiraiya replies by saying that he were just relaxing him by hitting a pressure point. Jiraiya then tells Naruto to do it again. Confused, Naruto follows his instruction and attempts. To his surprise, he walks on water perfectly. Jiraiya then thinks that it was time to harness the Nine-Taile fox’s chakra. The scene changes and Jiraiya asks Naruto if he ever felt a special chakra. Naruto then thinks of the time when he versed Haku. Then immediately remembers that he suddenly felt a different chakra that made him stronger. He also said that his strong chakra was red and his original chakra was blue. Jiraiya then tells him that he has two types of chakra. Jiraiya says to Naruto to meet them back here and decides to hit a break on a hot spring. Conclusion The scene changes again and it shows Ebisu and Jiraiya on the roof a building. Jiraiya apologizes for taking his student, in which Ebisu replies by saying that he doesn’t care. Ebisu asks that he came here because of Orochimaru. Jiraiya then only answers that he came here to write his novel and find information here. Ebisu then says that the Third Hokage had been looking all over for him. Ebisu then leaves that he can only take care of Orochimaru since he was one of the three legendary Sannin. He also said to take good care of Naruto. Trivia * This article was put in English dubbed version, this will be confused by the Japanese. * The seal under Naruto was put in because of Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal, making the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal. * When Naruto showed his Sexy Jutsu at Jiraiya, Ebisu was again shocked, and from it, he threw himself to a water well. * The five elements on Jiraiya's fingers are from the Chinese Elements. (水, water; 火, fire; 地, earth; 风, wind; 雷, thunder) Next Episode The Summoning Jutsu:　Wisdom of the Toad Sage